


Kiss.

by frenchfrieswritingstuff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: F/F, little oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchfrieswritingstuff/pseuds/frenchfrieswritingstuff
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Kiss.

'' Dekooomaruuu.........''  
  
  
Komaru shifted her head around towards her back. There stood the infamous, former serial killer, Genocider Syo ─ Formely know as Genocider Jack ─ hugging her from behind, and scretching like a big ol' cat. Komaru giggled, taking a deep sigh.  
  
  
'' Hmm? I thought Toko was in control? ''  
  
  
'' Bah! That nasty writer sneezed the moment she woke up, hilarious! ''  
  
  
'' You know i don't like when you talk about Toko like that..''  
  
  
'' Don't worry! It's not that serious.. Take it as friendly rivalry, will ya, sweetheart?''  
  
  
'' Mhm..''  
  
  
Komaru was about to make some breakfast. You see, Towa city is still in reconscrution, and there aren't many delivieries out there. So Toko and Komaru had to learn how to cook, on their own. Komaru isn't a great chef, but her food is decent enough for comsuption. Unfortunately, this little intruder of hers was interrupting their daily routine.  
  
  
They stood in that position, with Syo whining while hugging Komaru from behind. Even if Komaru wanted to squirm it out, Syo was too strong to let her go free.  
  
  
'' Hmmmm, i got a feeling you want something?''  
  
  
'' Oh you just now figured it out?! You din't give me my morning kisses.... '' She faked tears, taking an almost crying tone.  
  
  
'' Wh- You were sleeping!''  
  
  
'' Excuses....''  
  
  
'' Alright, come 'ere!''  
  
  
Komaru turned around, giving her famous '' 1,000 kisses! '' directly into Genocider's forehead. Syo subconsciously lifter her girlfriend up, in an almost bridal carry, in pure joy. Komaru yelped at the sudden movement, before giggling nervously.  
  
  
''... don't drop me, please? ''  
  
  
'' Please, honey, im not as wimpy as Princess depresso. ''  
  
  
She was kinda right.. Toko could be..shier than Syo, but she was not wimpy! Komaru loved the both of them too much to EVEN think about anything of the sorts. Thankfully, both her partners knew that. Anyways, back to business! Genocider took no time to give her part of the favor, giving little neck kisses, that caused a giggling fit from Komaru.  
  
  
'' Syo! That tic ─ HAHah─ kles..! ''  
  
  
'' Hmmm???? I cann't hear yoouu. You're giggling too much!''  
  
  
'' I said ─ HeaAH! ─ It tickles! ''  
  
  
'' I think you'll have to repeat that ..!''  
  
  
Syo slammed the both of them into the couch, her raspy-ish voice chuckling aswell. Fortunately, Komaru was not crushed by Genocider, instead falling ontop of her on the sofa. Her giggling died down before Komaru could die of laughter. Komaru gave one quick peck in Syo's lips, who gladly retributed the favor. After, Syo nuzzled onto Komaru's hair. If she was a cat, she would be purring.  
  
  
'' Mmmm... Yer hair is getting longer..''  
  
  
'' What? Huh, i din't notice. ''  
  
  
'' Hmmm.. dat's because you're a nutcase..''  
  
  
'' What- .. Then you're a nutcase too!''  
  
  
'' I'll take it. '' They both giggled.  
  
  
Komaru fidgeted with one of Syo's messy, umpampered long locks of hair. They were fairly less dirty from when she first met her and Fukawa, since then, She has been trying to help their trauma and fear of baths. The duo still hate it, of course, but they're taking significantly more showers than before. It brought a warm feelings into her heart that she could help the both of them with their mutual issues.  
  
  
'' You know... I like your long hair, but have you considered cutting it a bit? ''  
  
  
'' Huh? Why? ''  
  
  
'' It's just.. since you and Toko don't like baths.. I thought that cutting your hair would make the bath shorter and easier. Since there's less hair to deal with, in comparison to your current hair. ''  
  
  
'' S'pose ya right.. It does kinda get heavy and messy in the battlefield...''  
  
  
'' Hmm.''  
  
  
Silence between the two. It was not the kind of awkard or uncomfortable silence, but rather just the sheer silence due to their preoccupation to appreciate the other's presence. It was a warm, cozy silence.  
  
  
'' Honey? ''  
  
  
'' Yes, Syo?''  
  
  
'' I love ya, y'know that?''  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'' I love you too.''  
  
  
  



End file.
